Ma peine n'a d'égale a mon amour
by shirna
Summary: Pour mou retour une new fic. L'un des gudam boy se fait tromper il déprime et nous raconte tout en rime. Un One shot .Venez lire.


Auteur :Shina

Genre :Lisez et vous saurez.

Disclaimer : ok ok ok j'avoue ils sont pas a moi.

Note de l'auteur : Quand l'auteur écrit quand elle est vener sa donne sa .

Bonne lecture

MA PEINE N'A DEGALE A MON AMOUR

Je rentre dans la grande salle de science du QG. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante .Je n'arrive pas a y croire. Comment as-tu pu ? Comment ? COMMENT ! Depuis le début de tout ça, de toute cette guerre et de toute cette tuerie tu n'as jamais cessé de te moquer de moi. Jouant avec moi comme un chat joue avec une souris. Ne te lassant jamais de me faire souffrir. Car toi, tu avais découvert ce que j'avais. Tu avais découvert ce que moi j'étais loin de me douter. Et tu t'en es servi sans ménagement.

_Sans penser a mes sentiments. Tu t'es servi de moi sans ménagement._

Tu m'as mené en bateau. Tu m'as fait croire à toutes tes histoires pour après pouvoir te moquer de moi. Tu m'as fait tourner en bourrique en possesseur sauvage de mon cœur.

_Partout et en tout instant je pense a toi sans savoir pourquoi._

Je faisais tout ce que tu me disais sans voir plus loin. Malgré les mises en garde de mon petit Quatre, jamais je n'aurais imaginé sa de toi. Tu me paraissais trop simple, trop saint pour seulement penser que tu puisses être si mesquin.

_Au revoir les beau rêves. Si loin et si haut j'ai voler plus dur et plus dur en a été la chute._

Je ne sais comment j'ai fais pour ne pas voir, le petit manège que tu faisais avec moi. J'étais trop aveugler par la beauté de tes yeux pour comprendre que ce n'était pas les cieux. J'étais envoûter par toi hélas se n'était pas le bon choix.

_Je étais bête de croire en toi de croire que tes yeux étaient le reflet de ton âme._

Tu m'as berner tu m'as usé. Tu as eu ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi. J'ai cru que j'était le plus rusé mais toi tu m'avais largement dépassé avec ta fusée.

_A force de usé j'ai été abusé a force de voler j'ai été voler._

Je me souviens que trop du moment où j'ai compris, qu'entre toi et moi avant d'avoir commencer c'était déjà finit. Tu avais tout eu sans même demander, et moi j'étais dans tes filés. Ca m'a fais bien plus de mal que je n'ai voulu l'admettre, j'avoue que pour cette fois je n'ai pas été honnête. C'était si facile de dire que tu n'étais qu'un coup alors que je savais bien que mon cœur avait reçut ce coup.

_Plonger dans mes pensé je n'ai pas vu arrivé ce dont j'avais été tant de fois prévenu._

Aujourd'hui à ce rassemblement, tu as avoué ton amour pour elle publiquement. J'ai sentis mes jambes sous moi lâché, car je venais de comprendre la vérité. Tout le monde t'as félicité, mais moi ne pouvant tenir j'ai choisi la lâcheté. C'est dans cette salle que je me suis réfugié pour ne pas que tu me vois pleurer.

_Jamais tu n'auras le plaisir de voir que ton plan m'a détruit._

Dans un coup de folie je brise tout se que je vois. Je ne veux plus voir mon visage ou je sais que ruissellent des larmes. Je me hais d'être si faible face a toi et à ton regard qui me rend braise. Je tombe a genou au milieu des éclat qui reflète si bien l'état de mon âme. Mes larmes se déversent doucement sur mon visage qui doit maintenant être déformé par ma rage.

_Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir je savais ce qu'il voulait mais ne pouvais le croire_.

J'en ai assez de souffrir pour un homme que cela fait sourire. Doucement mes yeux tombe sur un objet pourrait aussi être ma faiblesse. Je tend la main vers elle et la ramasse avec délicatesse. Je le regarde et le garde. Pourquoi endurer tant de peine quand on peine vivre des merveilles. Lentement j'approche la lame de ma veine et la transperce.

_Crois-tu que se soit la meilleur solution sa ? De vouloir passer de vie a trépas ?_

Lentement je regarde le sang s'écouler et mes larmes se mêlé a elle d'une étrange façon. Des images de lui me revienne et me hante même dans la peine. Je vois maintenant trouble et mes geste son plus lourd.

_Croyais-tu que se serais facile de rendre ainsi ta vie ?_

La larmes ne coulent plus mais la blessure des mon cœur reste grande. Soudain mes forces me quitte et je m'effondre. Mes paupières se font lourdes et ma respiration s'entrecoupe.

_Sens-tu la mort ? Celle qui t'as tant bercer et protéger te prendre de ses crocs acérés ? _

Doucement mes paupières ce ferme pour ne plus se rouvrir. La vie sort de moi pour ne plus revenir. Mais une question resta gravé en moi. Moi Duo MAXWELL me suis suicidé pour lui . Mais la question est Heero en valait –il peine ?

_FIN DE POV DUO_

_FIN_

Alors me voila de retour avec un new one shot. Pourquoi une si longue absence ? Par fainéantise .Oui je l'avoue. Pour info le new chap de Secret de Famille est en cours il devrait être bientôt en ligne. Voila laissez des reviews pour savoir se que vous en penser. Kisu


End file.
